Waking Sempai
by Under-The-Sofa
Summary: Sometimes to help the one you love, all you need to do is wake them up. You never know what might happen when you do though.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Does not own Love Hina, or any affiliated symbols with the show.

"Sempai," A young woman knocked on the door in front of her. "Are you awake?" She waited a few seconds before trying again. Still no response came. "Okay, I'm coming in." She slid the door open with one hand while holding a full tray on the other. She stepped inside the room then closed the door behind her.

She stopped and stared at what she saw. Keitaro, her beloved Sempai, was sprawled out on his bed. His hair all frazzled, his glasses precariously perched on his nose and his covers kicked off showing the clothes he didn't change out of yesterday. It appeared he stated to, seeing as his shirt was halfway unbuttoned, and one sock off.

'What time did he go to sleep?" The cook asked herself as she looked at the disheveled man. She smiled deviously then blushed at the thought of helping her manager finish undressing, but mostly it was her hands running over her manager's skin that made her blush. Just the thought excited her.

She rid her mind of the perverted thoughts then took a breath. She placed the tray on the desk nearby then walked over to the sleeping man. "Sempai," She softly whispered before gently shaking the man.

He turned away before groaning. She giggled at his antics, "Sempai," She shook him again, "you really do need to get up." The brown-headed turned back toward her then haphazardly opened his eyes.

"Hello?" Keitaro groaned out before fixing his glasses clearing his vision. "Oh, Good morning Shinobu." He looked up at the woman over his bed before looking at the clock noticing the time. "Wow, it's only been twenty minutes. I would have sworn it was longer."

The woman above him stared at him aghast. "Wait, Sempai when did you go to sleep?" She asked now noticing the dark bags around his eyes. She also saw how bloodshot they looked

"Hmm…maybe twenty minutes ago." The man propped himself up as he looked at the clock to confirm his guess. It read six o' clock. "Yeah, about that."

"What were you doing so late Sempai?" She squatted down and got eye level with the man.

"I…I don't remember." He scratched his head sheepishly before chuckling. He yawned before stretching out his back. "So what brings you hear this early in the morning?"

Breaking eye contact she moved back to the desk then brought back the tray to the man in bed. "I was actually just going to bring you some breakfast." She noticed him sway a little while trying to stay focused on her. "Are you alright Sempai?" She placed the tray on Keitaro's lap while looking into his half-closed eyes.

The man shook his head opening his eyes completely. "Yes Shinobu, I just need something to eat." He looked down at the platter in his lap and smiled softly. "Thank you Shinobu." He looked back into her eyes then his smile infected her.

She giggled once before flashing a smile of her own. "Just glad I can be of service to you Sempai."

Keitaro mumbled a response before letting a sullen expression come over him.

"What was that Sempai?"

"Nothing Shinobu," He looked her back in the eyes before putting up a small smile. "It's nothing you need to worry about." He sighed before bringing the cup of tea to his mouth. He took a decent swig nearly empting half of the container's contents. He let out a satisfied groan as the heat from the tea warmed his body. "Thank you Shinobu, It's delicious." He nodded to her.

"You're welcome Sempai." She chewed her lower lip yearning to ask him, but refrained out of respect for his privacy. She saw him stare off into the distance, a sad expression had returned to him. "Um…Sempai," the man's attention went immediately to her. "Are you sure I can't help you?"

His eyes looked down debating inside himself. He moved the tray over then swung his legs off the bed. He patted to empty spot next to him. She quickly went over and sat next to the troubled man. The larger man took a few deep breaths. He opened his mouth a few times almost starting, but stopped before just before the words got out. It was almost as if he was looking for the right words to say. It was almost a good five minutes before the man said anything, but he broke the silence in a small voice.

"I'm scared." She looked at him softly hoping for him to continue, "I'm scared that I'm not going to make it to tomorrow." Tears started to form at the edge of his eyes. She just noticed his eyes now.

Her eyes snapped open with realization. His eyes weren't bloodshot from the lack of sleep, but that may have had something to do with it, but they were like that because he was crying. "I don't know if I can survive." His hands started to tremble.

"Every time I close my eyes, all I see is myself dying." The gentle man started to shiver a little. "I haven't slept right in the last month. Every time I close my eyes I have to open then again." The first teardrop trickled out rolling down his cheek. "It use to only happen once or twice a week, but now I wake up about every hour because of it." He brought his hands to his eyes wiping the tear away.

"I hate to say it but I think it's this place that's doing it. The worst part is, I can't even get away from it. This place I mean. " He looked up and stared at the wall across from him. "I can't leave the Inn. If I were to Granny would just get Kanako and they would drag me back here." He placed his head back in his hands suppressed his outward cry. He took a few deep breaths before speaking, "I-I'm sor-"

Shinobu wrapped the older man in her arms cradling his head on her chest. Before he could protest she hushed him. "It's okay Keitaro, you can let it out."

The man quivered before he collapsed into the smaller woman. He latched on the woman and let his tears stain her shirt. The woman shed a few tears herself seeing the strongest man she had ever know break right in front of her. He had always been there for everyone. He never let anyone down. Yet, no one could ever pull through for him. Not even herself. She had failed the man she cared so deeply for.

"I'm sorry Keitaro," The man froze up in her arms. She held him tighter as she continued. "I'm to scared to help you. Even though I full well have the power to help you I don't." Tears started to form on her eyes as well. "I'm no better than anyone else here." She placed her head on top of his then let her tears fall letting them drip on to the man's hair. They stayed in this position letting the heat of another person soothe their internal wounds. As they calmed they fell into a comfortable silence. But Keitaro broke it.

"It's rather sad," He said partially muffled by Shinobu's bosom. "Here we are pouring confessions yet have no answers." He chuckled sardonically. He tried to pull away, but found himself unable to. The woman who cradled him in her arms wouldn't let go. "Shinobu, could you please let go?" He requested softly trying not to upset the woman.

"No Keitaro." She sniffled. "I won't let you go." She got a smile on her face before continuing. "Because if I do, I won't ever get you back."

Keitaro froze at those words. "What do you mean?"

The shorthaired woman stayed quiet for a moment before whispering out, "I love you Keitaro." The two froze for a moment. Keitaro pulled away to look her in the eyes. They stared into one another's eyes unblinking.

"Do…do you mean that?" It came out as a whisper. So quiet they both thought the wind had said it. She flung herself at the older man. She wrapped her arms around the man then whispered into his ear, "Yes." She turned and kissed the man's cheek. "Yes, I do mean it Keitaro." She looked him directly in the eyes and smile, "I have, for a long time now."

The man looked down and fiddled with the bottom button of his shirt. He blushed, "How are you so sure?" He shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the younger woman.

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't know for sure." She lifted his chin then planted her lips gently against the man's. She closed her eyes then moved her hands to the side of his face to hold him. After a second she pulled back leaving only inches from one another. She opened her eyes slowly to see them looking into the shocked orbs of the one she loves. She giggled at his expression.

"So, I guess the only question I have for you Keitaro is, do love me back?"

He looked down blushing. "Yes," he almost mumbled. He took a breath then looked back up and into her eyes. "You 'are' the reason I still haven't left yet." He gulped before he slowly reached out to hug the girl. She let him encircle her with his arms and pull her close. "I do love you, Shinobu." He whispered into her ear.

A smile broke out on her face, and she giggled. She returned his hug and buried her head into his chest. She deeply inhaled taking his scent. She stayed here comfortably for a few minutes before she noticed something. Keitaro had fallen asleep. She carefully wormed her way out of his arms then tried to gently let him down.

His eyes were closed and his breaths were deep and slow. 'He looks so adorable.' She thought as she removed the tray from his bed then pulled the covers over him. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Rest without fear Keitaro, you need it." She whispered in his ear. She thought she saw him nod, and giggled. She took his glasses off then put them on the nearby desk.

She turned and looked one more time at the man she loved and smile. Before she turned to leave, she grabbed the tray, leaving 'her' Sempai to sleep peacefully.

-  
>AN: Just tell me what you thought. It would be rather nice to get some feedback.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon at the Inn. All the indoor work was done. However, not that much could be done about the outdoor due to the rain that rolled in randomly. So how exactly had the manager decided to spend his unexpected free time? Easy, with some well deserved rest. Keitaro had grabbed a blanket and sprawled out onto the sofa in the front room.

It seemed, as everyone knew he was napping seeing as the normal chaos that normally surrounded the front room had left. It was almost unnatural that it was that peaceful. The man was breathing deeply, his chest rose in an even manner. Even the twenty-four year old himself looked completely at peace.

This shouldn't even be possible, considering what he had been though the last few years. He experienced fear and punishment on a daily basis. The worst part was that the ones he cared for deeply caused all of it. However, he could never bring himself to retaliate. Conflict just wasn't a part of his nature.

He was a hurt man, but now at least now he had something good in his life. It only occurred in the last week though. Some of the other residents didn't approve of it. She was eighteen so there were no legal objections. It was just odd to the others. They still saw Shinobu as their little sister in need of their protection.

The girl in question was happy about her new relationship. She had talked with Keitaro about them being together when he had awoken later that day. There was no real physical relationship. Not that Keitaro could take it anyway. He flinched at any attempt she made. All the years of negative reinforce had almost turned him completely away from any perusal of intimacy.

While she was angry with this, the others were rather happy. They saw it as good because that meant the new couple wouldn't rush into anything. While that was true, they also had their own ulterior reasons. While they did respect the decisions of their friends they didn't think it would be a good idea for the two of them to continue dating. The age gap was just a little large for their tastes.

While she legally was allowed to date him and he could date her, it was still slightly weird. He was just about the graduate from university; she was just about to get into it. A six-year age gap was just a little bit too much for them to deal with. She was three-fourths his age. How were they supposed to feel?

Sure some of them were supportive. Suu and Mutsumi were obvious supporters. One that really surprised the pair was Kitsune. They both knew she was still a friend of Naru's. What they didn't know was why Kitsune would approve. They both assumed that she would side with Naru. Something was obviously going on behind the scenes. However, what went on didn't concern them so they let it go.

Another surprise was that Haruka not only approved, but also encouraged the two. She had actually tried to get the two out the Inn that weekend. It turns out their plans to leave would have been ruined by the rain anyway. So it was good they didn't end up wasting their opportunity.

Motoko and Naru reacted how they both suspected, in objection. However, it was mainly due to the fact that she was like their little sister. They really couldn't make the age gap an issue because Motoko's sister had married a man ten years her senior and Naru's Mother outdated her father by eight years. So they both knew that it could work. It was just they didn't want it to work.

The new couple ignored them though. Not ignored per say, but disregarded is a better term to describe it. They respected their friends concerns, but didn't really factor them into their daily lives.

The female of the relationship was actually walking to the kitchen to fetch herself a glass of water. She had been rather parched for the last hour, but was too focused in her studies to notice it. She had been studying since after lunch. So she had been at it about three hours.

She had just finished dealing with Modern Literature. Analysis had never been her favorite part of books. She much preferred to read for entertainment, not to learn moral lessons. However, she was expected to know how if she were to enter her, and her new partner's, school of choice. Good ole' Tokyo University.

The entrance exams were coming up in a few months and she was ready to go. Now all she hoped for was that she passed her first time. Not only Keitaro and herself were confident in her abilities, but also the rest of the tenants at the Inn knew she could do it as well.

Now as she walked to the kitchen for her drink she noticed something. She saw Keitaro curled up with a blanket. She thought he looked so cute. He had even fallen asleep with his glasses on again. She walked over and knelt down by his face. She gently stroked his cheek with her palm. She smiled as he unconsciously rubbed against her.

Just before she stood up she got an excellent idea. She lifted the covers off the man then lay down next to him. She brought the covers back over the two then she snuggled into his body. She placed her head against his chest and listened to his strong heartbeat.

His cotton shirt was fresh and clean. She would know. She had washed it a few days ago. She deeply breathed in his essence. Her manager had a distinct smell. He smelled like fresh pine, with a hint of lemon. She loved it.

After taking a whiff of her boyfriend she intertwined their legs, and wrapped her arms around his torso. She didn't want her 'prisoner' leaving without letting her know. She had just gotten there after all. She grinned like the pixie she was. She buried her face in his chest before closing her eyes to rest along side of the man she cared for so deeply.

She felt herself start to drift away. Her body started to become heavy. She gave a sleepy yawn before letting her body rest.

About ten minutes later another resident came into the front room. It was the Molmolian Princess Kaolla Suu. She scurried into the room on her way to the kitchen but stopped and stared at the cuddling pair on the couch. She smiled as she looked at how adorable her friends looked.

The princess suddenly got a slick idea. She bolted back to her friend's room as quietly as possible and retrieved Shinobu's digital camera. She turned it on then started to take photos as quick as possible from any angle she could get to.

Eventually the camera reached its limit. Suu frowned at the small size of the chip. She could make one that was bigger. In fact, that was exactly what she was going to do. She turned the device off then headed back up to her room to begin her new project.

The rain continued on for at least another ten minutes before the clouds sent a lighting bolt crashing into the ground. A second after the bolt dissipated the thunder came and rocked the Inn.

The man that previously lay alone on the couch stirred. He opened his eyes, and tried to move but found himself unable to. He looked down and saw a head of blue hair. He smiled as he felt his new darling's breath against him. She had unconsciously, or consciously, matched their breaths. So as he breathed, she breathed also. He thought it was actually rather cute.

He tried to move the woman, but found himself unable to even lift his arms. He looked to his sides to see that she had pinned his arms against his body. He sweat a little as he realized that he would not be going anywhere until she said he could. He felt a little uncomfortable, but accepted his fate nonetheless. If he tried to wake the woman up she would be slightly perturbed. Not only at the fact that she was disturbed in her sleep, but also at his seeming 'reluctance' to show physical intimacy.

So he just lay there and acted like a life sized teddy bear for the woman. He craned his neck then hesitantly kissed the top of the sleeping woman's head. He breathed in her smell then sighed. He liked her smell. It reminded him of fresh oranges. He rather enjoyed one after a hard day of work.

After enjoying the smell he lay his head back down then stared at the ceiling. He blinked occasionally, but his mind was blank. There was nothing on his mind. He felt at peace, in fact he hadn't felt this way in a long time. He was usually a worrywart. However, at this moment he just relaxed.

The woman that lay on his chest sleeping was snoring softly. He chuckled and smiled at how cute the noise she made was. He kissed the top of her head again as he smiled. Good thing she's not awake, or she may try to push it further.

He was actually surprised at the directness of the woman. She had always tried to instigate the physical connection. He supposed it was his training to avoid woman that made him actually reluctant to try and pursue physical contact. He had wondered why the once shy girl was so direct, but he remembered her answer when he asked her a few days ago.

They had been seated on the roof when she responded with; "I wasn't going to be the shy little girl forever. I knew it would take a little forwardness to show you I was serious." After that being said she latched onto the man next to her and pressed her lips against his. She had tried to press closer to the man, but he pulled away. She frowned at him before pouting. He shook his head ridding himself of the thought.

Keitaro lay there for a few more minutes before he felt her hair start to tickle his nose. He tried to lift his arms to scratch his nose, but still found it that they were pinned against him. The irritation grew from a slight itch to almost painful. The felling spread, infecting his whole nose. He twitched his face trying to alleviate the annoyance, but to no his efforts were to no avail.

His face contorted as he tried to prevent the sneeze, but he could not stop the inevitable. He breathed in sharply before letting out a thundering sneeze. His chest jerked shaking the woman who formally slept peacefully. Her head bounced up then slammed onto his chest.

She groaned before fully opening her eyes. She looked up and gave a sleepy little smile to the man she was using as a pillow. "Good afternoon," she said she wrapping her arms around his neck freeing the man's arms to wrap around her. She pulled herself up raising her to eyelevel.

"In most cases I would be angry, but in all actuality," she purred. "This isn't a half-bad way to wake up." She giggled before kissing the man underneath her. She pulled back with a full smile on her face.

At this moment the sun broke through the clouds sending beams of sunlight into the front room. The new light cascaded down on the young woman outlining her features. She looked even more stunning than normal. Her eyes were warmer, her hair shined and her smile became almost like that of an angel. "Yeah, it really is." He said from his tangled position looking up at the woman with a smile of his own.


End file.
